


punchline

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (jeonghan is an angel), (joshua is. a demon), (plot twist), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: An angel and a demon walk into a bar.





	punchline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalStarpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalStarpoint/gifts).



> jk here's your actual gift!!! 
> 
> so as we know, headcanoning is one of our favourite past times and although this hasnt exactly been something we've talked about, i know you have a flare for switching it up, and always making our hcs just that extra bit spicy and unexpected. i tried to channel a little bit of that here for you, and although it's short (which im very sorry for, we both know how awful i am at time management) i hope you like it.
> 
> happy bday to my partner in crime, the person who i never fail to tell an idea to, or who never fails to brighten my day with a single message; to my best friend and the best person i can ever hope to have in my life. happy birthday you senior citizen, i'll be buy you a zimmer frame next year <3 <3
> 
> love you always,  
> charlie x

An angel and a demon walk into a bar

 

Jeonghan could sense the horned fiend before he even saw him.

As soon as he walked from the cold city street, down into the only slightly less cold bar below he could tell the place would be crawling with demons tonight. _Winter Solstice celebrations - half price on all drinks_ reads the notice hanging under the luminescent sign that broadcast the bar’s name. The doorway was swathed with people, some standing to avoid plaguing the air of bitter cigarette smoke and some standing due to not even being able to snag a seat.

 _Couldn’t Seungcheol chose_ literally _anywhere else for drinks?_ Jeonghan shuffles his way through loitering groups, muttering apologies as he bumped into and brushed against people. He knew they could tell what he is (they could probably smell it on him, really) and they weren’t shy to show it through the icy glares and inhospitable whispers. _Heavens, I’m going to kill that Werewolf._ This is what happens when you slum with the Devil’s beggars.

He can finally breathe again once he reaches the bar, where there’s is an at least tiny gap for him to prop himself against the inconspicuously sticky wood.

“Gin and tonic, please,” he says to the bartender, who replies only with a humph and a suspicion towards the angel lurking around his very demon-centred bar. “Thanks,” he adds anyway, handing the bartender the money and having it snatched away without any hope of further successful customer service.

Letting out a sigh, Jeonghan fishes through his pocket for his phone—his social crutch and slides it open to read through previous messages without any intention of typing anew. He’s met with a new green bubble, however, one that reads:

 

_sorry, hannie!! gonna be a little late. jihoon needs help rounding up the new pack members, one of them got into a fight with a fairy and now we have a problem. i’ll text you when i’m on my way!_

 

Jeonghan locks his phone and groans to himself. _He’s getting nothing but silver jewellery for Christmas._ He’s about to snatch up his drink and slink off to a corner to drink it and sulk when he hears a soft laugh beside him. It sounded airy and gentle and not at all like it should be coming from a hot-armoured demon that he could _feel_ sitting on the stool to the left of him. Cautiously, he peeks over his shoulder.

“Sounds like you got stood up.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks suddenly feel hot. He racked his brain for the part of his education where he was told demons could read minds (or texts, from a few feet away).

“Excuse me?” he says timidly, clearing his throat to not sound intimidated.

“You,” the demon replies. In the dim lights, it was hard to get a good look at him, but it was enough to see his dark eyes shine and his plump lips be bitten. “You sound like you’re not having a good evening. Your date stand you up?”

Jeonghan’s throat feels try, and the burn of too-strong gin doesn’t really help him. “He’s on his way.” _Wow, those eyes were enchanting._

“What date takes you to a demon hang-out? Really?”

“He’s a werewolf, and—and he’s my best friend,” he swallows. “Not a date.”

The demon nods and starts to run his finger around the rim of his whiskey glass. Jeonghan swears he hears him mutter, “Good to know.”

“Who are you?” Jeonghan splutters. _Why am I sweating?!_ “I mean… why are you talking to me, we--we don’t know each other.” _That wasn’t any better, you bellend._

The demon looks like he’s ripping into Jeonghan with only his eyes, his pink lips quirked into a smile. “Well, it’s a social bar. Thought it’d be nice to be social.” He brings his hand from tucked into his pocket. “I’m Jisoo. Since you’re an angel, you can call me by my Christian name, if you want to.”

 _Is he flirting?_ Jeonghan's mind was so stressed, he was scared he was getting delirious. He wasn't expecting a big scene when he walked into a demon bar (the tensions between the Devil's folk and Heaven's folk were long put to rest), but to be flirted with one was the last thing he thought would happen.

Jeonghan briefly takes his hand in his and tries not to think about how soft Jisoo’s skin is. “N-no, Jisoo is fine.” He takes a long swig from his drink again, feeling Jisoo’s gaze prick along his skin.

Jisoo chuckles, amused by Jeonghan, like this shy, out-of-place angel was a new plaything for him to have all to himself. “So, are you going to tell me yours or am I going to have to guess.”

 _Great going, idiot._ “Oh, Jeonghan.” He flushes. “It’s Jeonghan.”

Joshua’s lips break into a smile and he chuckles again. “Nice to meet you, Jeonghan.”

“You too, Jisoo.”

Jeonghan had never wanted to hide away from someone while totally being wrapped up in him in all his entire life. It’s like Jisoo had a lasso and it was around Jeonghan before he even said hello. He’s usually so cool and calm and can _flirt._ With Jisoo it’s as if he’s been broken down, kicked behind the knee and kept in place by the lock and chain that is that gorgeous smile.

“So, I take it you don’t come here often?” Jisoo asks.

Jeonghan lets out a snort. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, no, but you do look like you’re about to drop dead from fear.”

Jeonghan looks to his shoes and blushes. “Bars aren’t really… my scene,” he admits. “I’m more of a—a loud club or a house party person.”

The demon raises his eyebrow at that. “Angel clubs and house parties? Or are demon assembly’s usually your go-to.”

Jeonghan turns sheepish again. “Either. Just somewhere that’s loud and people can’t see clearly.” He was keenly aware of the sets of eyes lingering on him.

Jisoo smiles and straightens in his seat. “I’ve never been to an angel club before.”

“It’s no different from a demon one, just…”

“Friendlier?”

“That… wasn’t the word I was going for, but…” You could cook an egg on Jeonghan’s face with how hot it’s getting. “I could—” he clears his throat, “—show you. Sometime. If you’d like.” Stop. Getting. So. Nervous. It’s just a little demon.

Joshua’s teeth are bared again.

A little demon that happens to be the most attractive Devil’s myrmidon he’s ever set his eyes on.

“Jeonghan, how often do you flirt with people?”

Jeonghan swallows a nervous lump in his throat. “Usually… not often,” he laughs quietly. “Is it that obvious too?”

“I would’ve guessed.” Jisoo’s gaze has moved from stringing out Jeonghan’s body to focusing on his eyes. He looks less like a dangerous predator and more like a companion offering out his hand.

“What about you?” Jeonghan counters. Slowly, the rest of the bar starts to fade out, dwindling into a soundtrack of a scene rather than the forefront of Jeonghan’s anxiety.

“Not often at all.”

Jeonghan tries not to look too shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jisoo’s smile is sweet and _still so Goddamn alluring._ “How am I doing?”

It felt like he was no longer on his knees, but like he was slowly being pulled up to stand comfortably.

“Uh, a little intimidating, not going to lie,” Jeonghan chuckles. “Really playing into that ‘demon’s are mean’ stereotype.”

Jisoo winces. “Shit.” And then gives an airy, soft laugh, his nose scrunching up.

“It’s working, though…” Jeonghan trails off, hand coming to scratch behind his neck.

Jisoo ponders him for a moment. “So, how long do I have until your friend steals you away.”

At the mention, it’s like someone poked a hole in their atmospheric bubble and the real world suddenly rushes in. He checks his phone. No new text.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “He could be anywhere from five minutes to an hour.”

“Well, in the meantime—” Jisoo goes fishing through his pockets. “How about I buy you another drink? And you can tell me all about those nice angelic clubs you frequent.”

Jeonghan can’t stop the smile and finishes his drink in haste. The liquid pours down his throat as easy as melted butter.


End file.
